El cartucho maldito
by PivotFan
Summary: De algun modo, BEN consiguió que su "amigo" Jadusable se metiera en el juego Majora's Mask con el. ¿Conseguirá Jadusable motivos para quedarse?
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCION

**Hola gente! Bueno, aquí esta mi primer "fanfic", que esta basado en el creepypasta de BEN. Os cuento un poco de que va antes de empezar. Se supone que en esta historia, BEN está dentro del juego enbrujado de Majora's Mask. Solo que aquí no es como si fuera un juego, para BEN es como si fuera la vida real. Puede inetractuar con los personajes, hacer practicamente lo que quiera… Pero hay alguin mas en esta historia: Jadusable. Al final, BEN consiguió meter tambien a Jadusable en el juego para que estubiera con el. Lo que significa que ahora Jadusable esta en el juego, y no hay forma de que pueda salir. Pero, lo que no sabe, es que pronto no tendrá ganas de salir. ¿Qué le pasará?**


	2. Capítulo 1: Dentro del juego

Capítulo 1: Dentro del juego

**Ya hace varias semanas que Jadusable se dió cuenta de en lo que se había metido. Tenía en sus manos el cartucho embrujado de Majora's Mask, que una vez perteneció a Ben, ahora conocido como BEN Drowned. Jadusable ya no sabía que hacer con el cartucho. Él prácticamente se creyó que BEN era real, que estaba dentro del juego, que él lo causó todo. Eran muy pocas las noches que Jadusable había podido dormir. Solo pensaba en BEN y en el cartucho, pensaba en qué habría podido pasar, que si BEN estaba enfadado con el o no, o si simplemente era todo cosa de su imaginación. Pero una noche, ocurrió lo que Jadusable jamás penso que ocurriría. Pero, ¿Por qué no verlo desde la perspectiva de el propio Jadusable? O más bien dicho, del propio Matt…**

**Matt POV:**

**Era nada más que un día normal, para todo el mundo menos para mí. Me levanté tarde, anoche no pude dormir. Sigo sin saber porqué todas las noches duermo con ese maldito cartucho a mi lado. Me levanté, me vestí, pero hoy ni siquiera desayuné. Fuí hacia la puerta, hasta que mi madre me interrumpió:**

_**Ana: Matt, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Si aún no has desayunado.**_

_**Matt: Volveré pronto, me voy con un amigo.**_

**Dicho eso subí a mi cuarto, cogí el cartucho y me fuí a casa de mi amigo David. Él estaba en la puerta, ya sabía que iva a venir. Le saludé, me saludó a mi y ambos enteramos a su casa. Sus padres no estaban, así que podríamos hablar tranquilamente.**

_**Matt: ¿Ya has averigüado algo sobre el cartucho?**_

_**David: No, creo que esto seguirá siendo un misterio…**_

_**Matt: De verdad David, necesito saber que está pasando.**_

**Yo sabía que el juego se comunicaba conmigo a través de mensajes y "glitches" que aparecían durante todas mis partidas. Ahora, simplemente debía saber por que. Y más importante aún, debía saber quien era BEN.**

**Despues de media hora de charla, me despedí de David, justo antes de que llegaran sus padres, y me volví a casa. Entré, mi padre ya se había levantado y mi madre estaba haciendo las tareas de la casa, normal ya que hoy era sábado. Dije buenos días a mi padre y me subí a mi habitación para intentar averigüar algo más sobre el juego. Pero, para mi sorpresa, el juego parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, si es que se le puede llamar así. Seguían apareciendo cosas raras, pero funcionaba mucho mejor. Y así estubo hasta la noche. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió… Yo estaba disfrutando de los momentos de paz que tenía, hasta que la pantalla se volvió negra y mi Nintendo 64 se reseteó. Cuando se volvió a encender y el juego estaba en el menú, el cartucho empezó a brillar. Emitía una extraña luz morada, muy brillante. Yo di un salto hacía atrás, retrocedí, sin dejar de mirar a la luz. Sin previo aviso, la luz emitió un rayo hacia mi, y digamos que fue como si me fusionara con el cartucho. Cuando desperté, estaba en un sitio que me resultaba familiar. Era…imposible…. ¡Estaba en la Ciudad Reloj, la misma del juego! "¿Como es esto posible?" me repetía una y otra vez a mí mismo.**

_**¿?: Es posible gracias a mi, Matt.**_

_**Matt: ¿Qué? ¿¡Quien ha dicho eso?!**_

_**¿?: Soy yo Matt, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?**_

**Miré hacia atrás y me econtré.. con el. Sin duda alguna, tenía que serlo, era BEN. Lo que significa, que fue el quien me trajo aquí.**

_**Matt ¿C-como lo has hecho?**_

_**BEN: Ya te lo dije, yo puedo controlarlo todo.**_

_**Matt: ¿Pero porque me has traído aquí?**_

_**BEN: Quiero que estés conmigo…**_

**Hubo una larga pausa, yo no sabía qué decir, estaba atónito. BEN era real, y me había teletransportado al interior del juego. Pero, ya que estaba aquí y no tenía forma de salir, decidí seguirle el juego.**

_**Matt: ¿Y yo que hago ahora?**_

_**BEN: Será mejor que conozcas a los demás.**_

_**Matt: ¿Quiénes?**_

_**BEN: Sígueme.**_

**Y así fue. Seguí a BEN hasta un lugar algo oscuro, un lugar que no había visto jamás. ¿A quién debía conocer?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Desaparecido

Capítulo 2: Desaparecido

**David POV:**

**Hoy me quedé esperando a Matt todo el día. Antes de irse, me dijo que volvería hoy por la tarde. Ya es de noche y no ha venido. Después de esperar un buen rato, me dirigí a su casa, pensando que se le había olvidado. Llegué, su madre me abrió la puerta y me saludó.**

_**Ana: Hola David, pasa. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?**_

_**David: Hoy Matt tenía que venir a mi casa. ¿Puedo hablar con el?**_

_**Ana: Claro que si. Esta arriba, en su cuarto.**_

**Subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación de Matt. La puerta estaba abierta. Pero… Matt no estaba. Su televisión y su consola estaban apagadas, pero el cartucho de Majora's Mask seguía dentro de la Nintendo 64 de Matt. El nunca lo deja ahí. Pensé que Matt se había ido, pero su madre estaba en el salón, justo delante de la puerta de entrada. Si se hubiera ido, su madre me habría avisado. Matt vive en un cuarto piso, es imposible que hubiera salido por la ventana. Entonces, ¿dónde esta? La madre de Matt subió al no oír nada y se quedó extrañada al verme a mí buscándole. **

_**David: ¿Sabe donde esta Matt?**_

_**Ana: Tendría que estar aquí. No ha salido de casa. **_

**Ana empezó a llamar a Matt. Nadie contestó. Es como si se hubiera desintegrado…**

**Matt POV:**

**Y allí estaba yo, siguiendo a BEN hasta un lugar oscuro, tenebroso, pero que en el fondo no daba miedo. Había una puerta. Entramos. Para mi sorpresa, allí estaba Link. Empecé a entenderlo todo. Ya que estoy en el juego, puedo interactuar con los que estén en el. No sabía muy bien como describir la forma en la que me sentía. Alegría, emoción, algo de miedo quizás.**

_**BEN: Ya he vuelto. Y he traído a Jadusable, como te dije.**_

_**Link: ¿Así que tu eres Jadusable?**_

_**Matt: Si, pero mi nombre real es Matt.**_

_**BEN: ¿Y por que no Jad? Me gusta ese nombre.**_

_**Matt: Lo que quieras…**_

**Estuvimos hablando los tres durante un buen rato. BEN era bastante tranquilo. Link era divertido y muy hablador. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que una risa que se oye a lo lejos, la cual ya conozco, nos interrumpió. Era tan obvio… En ninguna parte del juego debía faltar Skull Kid…**

_**Link: Justo cuando todo iba tan bien…**_

_**BEN: ¿Porque siempre apareces cuando menos lo necesitamos?**_

_**Skull Kid: ¿Qué te importa? Yo aparezco cuando me da la gana. HAHAHAHA.**_

**No cambié mi forma de pensar. Skull Kid era un crío consentido. Pero igualmente con sentido del humor… tal vez con demasiado sentido del humor… Seguidamente, también apareció Mask Salesman. Mi seguridad se había esfumado. Y aún quedaba más…**

_**BEN: Bueno, tal y como os dije a todos. Este es Jadusable.**_

_**Matt: Ho…hola…**_

_**Skull Kid: Te imaginaba más bajito, hehehehe.**_

**No me sorprendió que dijera eso. Yo era muy alto comparado con su baja estatura.**

_**Salesman: Ya estaba deseando conocerte, Jadusable.**_

_**BEN: Esperad, aún falta alguien.**_

_**Link: Pero si estamos todos y… No, no me digas que lo vas a llamar ahora…**_

_**Matt: ¿A quién?**_

_**BEN: ¿A quien crees?**_

**Después de decir eso, BEN sonrió. Pero, yo no recuerdo que debiera conocer a nadie más. Todos se quedaron mirándome. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no me miraban a mí, si no a algo… detrás mío. Me giré con cautela, y al verlo di un salto hacia atrás. Era la maldita estatua. Solo que esta vez… se podía mover. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Debo averiguar una cosa.**

_**BEN: Bueno, supongo que ya os conocéis, ¿verdad Elegy?**_

**Finalmente descubrí su nombre. Lo que significa que Elegy no era BEN. Eso me produjo un sentimiento de seguridad, pero no se por que.**

_**Elegy: Por fin estás aquí. Me estaba cansando de esperarte.**_

_**Matt: Me estás asustando… otra vez.**_

_**BEN: Elegy, déjale ya en paz. Si vienes aquí a molestar, no te empeñes en hacerlo. Para eso ya tenemos a cierto niñato…**_

_**Skull Kid: ¡Oye!**_

**Me quedé bastante mas tranquilo. Al parecer, todos eran muy sociables aquí. Pero, yo solo podía pensar en qué estaría haciendo mi madre, o mi padre. Lo asustados y preocupados que estarían por mí. Y David… ojalá pudiera estar aquí.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos

Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos

**David POV:**

**La madre de Matt me pidió que saliera a buscarle por el barrio. Y eso hice, pero no había ni rastro de él. Llegué a plantearme que quizás el cartucho le hubiera hecho algo. Pero, eso es imposible, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, volví a su casa y fuí a su cuarto. Tal vez encontrara allí alguna pista. Pero no había nada. Cada vez me preocupaba más. **

**Matt POV:**

**Ya que estaba aquí, más me valía hacer alguna amistad pronto. Seguía sin fiarme de ellos, y menos de Elegy y de BEN. El único con el que me sentía seguro era con Link. Después de todo, él era el único normal. Me di cuenta de que BEN había tomado el control del juego, puesto que Happy Mask Salesman y Skull Kid se comportaban de una manera algo agresiva algunas veces, y yo se que en el fondo ellos son buenos. Ahora, debía averiguar por que esto me pasaba a mí, precisamente a mí.**

_**Matt: Necesito preguntaros algo. Mas concretamente a BEN.**_

_**BEN: Yo puedo contestarte a cualquier cosa.**_

_**Matt: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí, y de esta forma?**_

_**Elegy: Tu fuiste elegido.**_

**Elegy parecía saber más de esto. A pesar de que en un momento normal no me atrevería a hablar con él, lo hice.**

_**Matt: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Elegy: Yo me encargo de proteger éste cartucho, de que no caiga en malas manos. Pero, vi algo en ti. Tu eres diferente.**_

_**Matt: ¿Diferente? P...pero… No lo entiendo.**_

_**Elegy: Pronto lo entenderás…**_

**Después de eso, Elegy hizo como siempre y desapareció. BEN hizo un gesto de afirmación hacia mí. Un rato después, al caer la noche, yo me quedé con Skull Kid, Happy Mask Salesman y Link. Tal vez podría conocerlos un poco mejor.**

_**Matt: Bueno…**_

_**Skull Kid: ¿Bueno qué? Ah, ya sé. No sabes de qué hablar. Hihihi.**_

_**Matt: Pues, no. No sé de que hablar…**_

_**Link: Matt, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.**_

_**Matt: Claro. Dime.**_

_**Link: ¿¡Pero que te he hecho yo?!**_

**Enseguida me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. En mis partidas, Link era el que siempre salía perdiendo. Quizás esté enfadado por eso. ¿Cómo explicárselo?**

_**Matt: En realidad, nada de lo que pasa aquí es culpa mia.**_

_**Happy Mask Salesman: En realidad si que lo es, en el fondo.**_

_**Matt: ¿A sí?**_

**No sabía que culpa tenía yo. ¿Quizás tener el cartucho? O, no haberle hecho caso a BEN… Sea como fuera, no tengo tiempo para empezar discusiones. Les pregunté donde estaba BEN. Al parecer, estaba en la torre del reloj. Fui allí.**

_**BEN: Jad, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Matt: ¿Sabes donde está Elegy?**_

_**BEN: Nunca se sabe. Pero, ¿para que quieres hablar con el?**_

_**Matt: Necesito saber algo. Algo sobre el cartucho. Y algo sobre él mismo.**_

_**BEN: Entonces, buena suerte.**_

_**Matt: ¿Para qué?**_

_**BEN: No es fácil sacarle respuestas a Elegy. Créeme…**_

**Después de estar buscandole un buen rato, volví con BEN, y me contó cosas sobre Elegy que debía tener en cuenta.**

_**BEN: Cuando encuentres a Elegy, debes saber unas cuantas cosas.**_

_**Matt: ¿Cómo quales?**_

_**BEN: Mira, Elegy tiene una personalidad sádica, y para el, el término "jugar" significa lo mismo que "torturar". No intento asustarte, pero sigues sin saber de lo que ese rebelde puede hacer. Puede que yo me encargue de mantener este juego tal y como está ahora, pero Elegy hace las cosas por su cuenta. Acuérdate de esto.**_

_**Matt: Lo haré.**_

**Volví a aquella casa, y inmediatamnte fui a la cama. Era de día, muy temprano. Yo seguía durmiendo hasta que Skull Kid, gritando, me despertó.**

_**Skull Kid: ¡Vamos despierta ya!**_

_**Matt: (adormilado) Vale, vale. Ya voy…**_

**Todos los demás estaban en la puerta. Creo que me estaban esperando. BEN me dijo que Elegy quería verme, y Link añadió que eso nunca es algo bueno. Me dijeron que estaba cerca del río, lo cual me puso aún mas nervioso. Pero accedí a hablar con él. Espero que no haya sido una mala decisión… **


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Capítulo 4: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**El río al que tenia que ir parecía estar muy lejos, pues llevo caminando varias horas. Yo estaba asustado por lo que podía pasar, así que entre todos decidimos que Skull Kid vendría conmigo, no solo para un poco de protección, sino también porque el se conocía muy bien este lugar.**

_**Matt: ¿Falta mucho?**_

_**Skull Kid: No falta nada. Ya hemos llegado. Buena suerte.**_

_**Matt: ¿No vienes conmigo? Pero si tu-**_

_**Skull Kid: Si que iré contigo, pero mantendré la distancia. Elegy quería que vinieras solo.**_

**Otra buena noticia. Estaba disfrutando mucho, desde luego que sí… No, mentira, claro que no. Estaba muy asustado. Me preocupa esta situación… no me gustaría que la próxima vez que vea a Elegy sea bajo el agua, después de todo, el suele imitar a BEN… Lo busqué por la zona, con Skull Kid flotando a mucha altitud sobre mi, pero aún así podía verlo. Finalmente lo encontré. Me acerqué con cautela, pues no sabía que iba a pasar y si sería bueno o malo. Sin tan solo mirarme, Elegy me habló:**

_**Elegy: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**_

_**Matt: Es…eso-o no imp…porta ahora. Que que-querias decirm-me?...**_

**Estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar con tranquilidad. De todos modos, Elegy me hablaba pero sin mirarme. No creo que quisiera hablar de algo bueno…**

_**Elegy: ¿Por qué te asustas tanto? Ni que fuera ha hacerte nada…**_

_**Matt: ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?  
**_**Mi miedo hizo que se me levantara la voz. Al decir eso, Elegy me miró porfín, pero parecía…enfadado.**

_**Elegy: ¿Quieres volver a casa, verdad Matt?**_

_**Matt: Sí. Pero, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?**_

_**Elegy: Nada.**_

_**Matt: Entonces… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**Elegy: Porque no volverás a casa.**_

**En ese momento, el miedo volvió a mí. Estaba tan asustado que me puse a temblar como un loco, y no podía evitarlo. Elegy, al verme así, soltó una pequeña risa, al mismo tiempo que sonreía con su mirada diabólica. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Skull Kid señalando hacia atrás. Después se marchó. Espero que haya ido a buscar ayuda, porque la necesito de verdad. Elegy se giró hacia mi. Durante unos instantes, me miró fijamente. Yo trataba de no mirarle, pero era imposible. Después de unos segundos que parecían interminables, Elegy cerró los ojos, y yo sentí una extraña sensación. Por un momento, yo también cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos me di cuenta de que estaba flotando. Espero equivocarme, pero ya se lo que va a pasar ahora… Afortunadamente para mí, no me convertí en una bola de fuego como supuse que iba a ocurrir. Elegy volvió a abrir los ojos y yo caí al suelo. No sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba algo mareado, pero pude recobrar el sentido.**

_**Matt: ¿Qu…que estas haci-iendo...?**_

_**Elegy: Quiero divertirme un poco.**_

**Antes de que ocurriera nada, vi a BEN y a Skull Kid. En el momento justo.**

_**BEN: ¿Matt estas bien? (enfurecido) Elegy, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?**_

_**Elegy: ¿Qué te pasa, ya no puedo divertirme?**_

_**BEN: No, no de esta forma.**_

**Volvimos a casa. Link se acercó a mi.**

_**Link: Debí haberte avisado.**_

_**Matt: ¿De que?**_

_**Link: De las verdaderas intenciones de Elegy.**_

_**Matt: ¿Qué?**_

_**BEN: Verás, aquí nadie quiere hacerte nada, pero desgraciadamente, Elegy es la excepción.**_

_**Matt: Un momento… ¿Qué intentas decirme?**_

_**BEN: Digo que Elegy no quiere que estés aquí.**_

_**Matt: Entonces ¿Dónde quiere que esté?**_

_**BEN: Muerto…**_

**Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo sabido desde que vi como esa maldita estatua viviente me seguía a todas partes cuando jugaba, y todo lo que hacía. Estaba claro que no podía ni debía acercarme a el.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Investigando

Capítulo 5: Investigando

**David POV:**

**Al final, después de uno días, decidí investigar por mi cuenta lo que le había pasado a Matt. Estaba dispuesto a hacer una cosa. Iba a hacer todo lo que hizo Matt antes de desaparecer. Veamos, fui a mi casa, estuve allí un rato, volví a casa de Matt, subí a su habitación… Nada raro por el momento… Exactamente, por el momento… Intenté jugar a Majora's Mask a ver si pasaba algo y… no funcionaba. Nada. La pantalla se quedó en negro. Ni siquiera podía sacar el cartucho de la Nintendo 64. Después de intentar analizar lo que sucedió, decidí llevar a cabo la solución a este misterio. Matt me dijo que el cartucho estaba maldito y que le…. decía cosas. Si no me equivoco, puede que esto, al final, sí haya sido obra del cartucho. Lo miré, lo toqué, intenté sacarlo otra vez… cualquier cosa para que reaccionara. Pero nada. Si al menos Matt pudiera darme alguna pista de donde está o que le ha pasado… pero debo seguir investigando. No pararé hasta saber donde está.**

**Matt POV: **

**Cada vez se me hacía mas difícil estar tranquilo en este juego. Si al menos fuera el juego normal, pero ni eso. Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme, ¿no? Digo yo que con el paso del tiempo todo me irá mejor. Pero, hablando de tiempo…**

_**Matt: Chicos, ¿no se supone que aquí teníamos tres días para hacer no se qué?**_

_**Skull Kid: Sí, pero ya no. Has venido cuando todo terminó.**_

_**Link: Y si preguntas que hago aquí, BEN no me deja salir.**_

_**BEN: No te lo tomes así…**_

**Al final, se me ocurrió preguntarle algo a BEN. Algo que necesitaba.**

_**Matt: BEN, ¿puedes hacer una cosa por mí?**_

_**BEN: Eso depende. ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Matt: Me preguntaba si… podías traer a mi amigo aquí.**_

_**BEN: ¿Qué amigo? ¿Y por que?**_

_**Matt: David, mi mejor amigo. Me gustaría mucho que estuviera aquí.**_

_**BEN: Me lo pensaré…**_


End file.
